


Nearly Christmas

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Drama, Eventual Romance, Kid Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Snow, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowell’s Christmas Service offers decoration services, gift wrapping, Christmas card services: anything Christmas related. Niall and his new co-worker Harry are hired to decorate Payne Mansion, owned by music publisher Liam Payne. Besides Liam, the house also inhabits his friend Louis Tomlinson and son Will.</p>
<p>Will only has one wish for Christmas; he wants to see his dad happy.... Will Santa make his wish come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Christmas, so I couldn't resist writing a soppy Christmas fic, Hallmark style;-) I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171104329821/nearly-christmas-by-noellehenry-rating-teen-and)  
> 

 

“ _We thank you for all your hard work and wish you all the best for the future._ ” That’s what the letter said, no contract renewal. It’s no surprise, not really, business had been slow the past few months, still he’d hoped they would keep him on. Harry had been working for an event agency. Help setting up new events was his specialty. He’d been with the agency for two years. Unfortunately, due to competition and decreasing demand, the agency had to cut down on expenses. Four people were fired, one of them was Harry: after two years, he suddenly was surplus, superfluous, not needed. 

Harry yawns, it’s the 5 am on the 1st of November. He hears roommate Nick moving around in the kitchen at this ungodly hour in the morning, getting ready for work. He’s got an exciting job, per Harry. Nick works as a radio presenter at the BBC. Harry sighs and turns on his side after he hears Nick slamming the door shut behind him and goes back to sleep. He doesn’t have to wake up early, no need to rush. Today he’s not going to listen to the Breakfast show. 

It's 10 am when he wakes up again. When he’s done showering, he takes his tea and toast to the couch and flips on the telly, switching from channel to channel, until he decides to watch Pointless. He even watches the commercials after the show; glitter and gold adverts for perfumes and jewellery as a prelude to the upcoming most wonderful time of the year, being Christmas. 

Harry smiles, he loves Christmas, ...that is an understatement, he lights up like the fairy lights, his eyes sparkle like silver baubles adorning the tree and his smile is like the star on top of that tree at the word “Christmas”, especially the weeks leading up to the holidays, buying presents, wrapping them; he’s good at that!  Decorating the house in- and outside and of course…. dressing up the tree. Christmas makes him go all warm inside, like a little spark that becomes a fire in December. 

Unfortunately, this year will be less abundant, he’s going to have to watch his budget, unless he finds a job real soon. 

His phone rings, it’s Nick.

“Hi mate, how you’re doing on your first day of unemployment.” he chimes.

”It sucks, I’m already bored!” Harry complains. Nick chuckles.

“Are you going to be a pain to live with the next couple of weeks?” he wants to know.

“Don’t know, you’ll find out soon enough.” Harry returns slyly.

“Got to go now, see you tonight. Cheer up, mate!” and Nick’s gone. Harry gets up to put his plate and cup in the sink. 

He opens his laptop, ties his dark brown curls in a bun and looks through the job adverts on various sites of employment agencies; cleaning hotel rooms, receptionist at a Spa and Beauty centre, not exactly what he’s looking for. He sends out his resume to a few agencies and closes the laptop, just as Nick walks in, his black quiff wild from the wind outside, he flips down on the couch next to him.

“So, what you’ve been doing today?” he asks as he puts his feet up on the table.

“I sent out my resume to a few agencies, watched telly, that’s about all.” Harry answers, pouting like a child. Nick nudges his arm.

“I’m going to go to the pub, grab a bite, you’re coming?”

“Yeah, might as well.” Harry sighs. 

Nick and Harry join a couple of Nick’s friends at the pub. It’s quiet on a Tuesday, there are just a few other tables occupied. The strong wind and rain outside are possibly to blame for the lack of customers. A young man comes in, his blonde hair wet and messed up, just as Harry is ordering a few drinks.

“Hey Eddy, slow night tonight?” he greets the bartender with a huge grin.

“A bit. What brings you here in this terrible weather, Horan. Aren’t you supposed to be next door?” Eddy, the bartender asks him. Next door is an Irish pub, the bloke is unmistakable an Irishman, Harry assumes.

“Go there in a minute, just came over to hand you our flyers.” The guy hands Eddy the flyers and turns to Harry and gives him one too. “Here ya go, mate.”

“Uhm... thanks.” Harry says confused.

“Got to go, bye people!” and off he goes. 

Harry turns the flyer and reads: 

_Cowell’s Christmas Service, we offer decoration services, gift wrapping, catering, Christmas card services; anything Christmas related_.       

There’s a phone number and website for more information. Interesting, Harry thinks, I wonder if they hire. He takes his order from Eddy and walks back to their table, placing the drinks in front of their friends.

“I’m going to go next door quickly, be right back. “he tells Nick. Nick raises his eyebrows, but nods. Harry takes his coat, opens the door and quickly walks to Molly’s next door. As he opens the door he’s welcomed by Snow Patrol’s Chasing Cars. Just as in the Black Arms next door it’s quiet over here, at Molly's, too. Harry looks around, but doesn’t see the blonde guy. 

“Can I help you son?” An older lady behind the bar gives Harry a friendly smile.

“Uhm, maybe, I’m looking for a blonde guy, don’t know his first name, but I heard his last name is Horan? He’s supposed to be here?” Harry says hesitantly, he feels a bit silly suddenly.

“Niall! Come over here, what have you done this time?” the lady shouts to a table on the far end of the pub.

“Oi! I’m coming.” the boy shouts back. When the boy sees Harry, he grins.

“Hey, saw you next door, right?” he exclaims with a smile. “You want to hire me as Santa?” he winks. Harry can’t help but chuckle, the boy is quite something.

“Not really, I was just wondering, do you know Cowell's Christmas Service? I’m Harry, by the way.” He offers his hand to shake the blonde’s.

“I’m Niall. I work for Cowell’s, why?” he asks, a bit surprised.

“Do you know if they hire? I mean, I’m looking for a job and this sounds like something I’d really like?” He feels a bit uncomfortable asking, he’s never had to ask for a job before. 

“Really? Well, I can ask Simon. What are your skills?” Niall asks, suddenly very interested.

 “I’m kind of a Christmas freak, my sister says. I’m good at gift wrapping, decorating, baking and I have experience in organising events: that was my former job.” He says hopefully. Niall takes out his phone and starts typing.

“Sounds like you’re the perfect guy for a job at Cowell’s. I’m sending Simon a text now. You want a drink?”

“Yeah, yeah...thanks.” It’s only a minute later when Niall receives a text, he grins when he looks at it.

“Mate, tomorrow at 10 am, Simon wants to see you in his office. Let’s drink to that!” 

 

***** 

 

“Harry, nice to meet you. Come in.” Simon greets him as Harry enters the small office.

 “Thank you for inviting me, sir.” Harry thanks him politely.

“So, tell me a bit about yourself and why you would like to work for us.” Harry tells him what he’s told Niall and how much he's always loved Christmas ever since he can remember. He also tells Simon about his former job.

“Well Harry, we’re a small team. You already met Niall; then there are Juliette and Carol. We get help from students when necessary at peak time. I’d like to give you a chance to become part of the regular team. Can you start tomorrow?”  

“Yes, of course, thank you sir!” Harry does a little victory dance when he's outside the building again and smiles. Nick is happy for him, they celebrate that night with a bottle of wine; not too excessive, after all… work in the morning. 

“Carol, Mrs. Grey-Langton asked specifically for you, she was very pleased with your help last year. Juliette, Chelsea Primary school wants a Christmas tree decorated with child friendly ornaments. You’re in charge of finding those. Harry, you go with Niall today. We need to stock up, so you two go shopping today. Niall, you can take the van. I’ll give you a list of things we need.” And so, Harry’s first day at Cowell’s Christmas Services starts.

“Glad you got the job. It’s nice having another bloke around.” Niall says as he drives the van to London’s branch of Christmas World, wholesale Christmas Decorations.

“I’m glad I got the job, I’m pretty excited, to be honest.” Harry beams. The prospect of going shopping for Cowell’s at Christmas World on his first day is like a dream come true. 

Niall is pushing the cart and is reading the list; led lights for outdoor lighting, glass ornaments in all kinds of shapes and colours, icicle ornaments, Christmas wreaths traditionally and glamorous, garlands, tree skirts, tree toppers, scented candles and the list goes on. Harry is in love with the snow village that is set up at the very end of the store, his jaw almost drops to the floor at the sight of tiny lit houses set in a mountain scene.

“You really do love Christmas.” Niall whispers in his ear. He turns around and smiles his biggest smile.

“I do, this is fantastic!” he admits. Niall smiles back and softly pulls Harry with him, to get their shopping done, much to Harry's regret. He sighs in disappointment, but follows Niall nevertheless. 

The ride back to the office is fun, Harry is so excited and Niall just has fun listening to Harry’s ideas.

“Simon, I think you picked the right guy for the job. This has to be the most excited employee ever.” Niall shouts when they’re back. Simon looks up and smiles when he sees Harry with pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. They unload the van and put the purchases in the stockroom, which takes up the rest of the afternoon. The next days Harry shows off his skills, Simon is impressed by the sample gifts Harry’s wrapped and the beautifully decorated artificial tree Harry did to show Simon his capability. Niall sighs at the sight of the tree

“Mate, you’re really talented.” 

By the end of his second week at Cowell’s Harry’s wrapped hundred wine bottles for employees of a bank, handwritten hundred cards to go with them: a gift by the bank's board. He helped Niall set up five Christmas trees in shopping centres and untangled many strings of lights. He gets along fine with Niall, they have a lot of fun together. He doesn’t see much of the girls, Carol is decorating a home for the elderly and Juliette is busy decorating a private primary school. 

“Niall, Mr. Payne wants you to come by to discuss this year’s decorations at his mansion.”

Niall grins. “Great! That was fun, last year!” Simon turns around before leaving the stockroom.

“Oh… and take Harry with you, it will give him an idea what our customer’s wishes are!” 

Niall drives the van towards Kensington’s Camden Hill and holds in front of a beautiful mansion. It's a brownish brick-built with white pillars on each side of the main entrance door. Harry’s jaw drops.

“Are you sure this is the place?” he asks cautiously.

“Oh yes. Mr. Payne is one of our best customers. He’s been our customer ever since we started three years ago, and he’s really nice.” 

Niall announces them by pressing a button at the black iron gate. The gate doors open slowly, Niall drives through and parks the car at the side of the house in a small parking space. They get out of the car and walk to the front door. In the doorway stands a man with neatly combed hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders, wearing jeans and a red and black plated shirt.

“Niall, glad you’re here again. How are you?” Mr. Payne greets Niall and shakes his hand.

 “Fine Liam, glad to be here again. I brought a new member of our team. Harry meet Liam… Liam this is Harry.” Niall introduces Harry. The men shake hands and Liam grins.

“No Janice this year?” Niall laughs.

“Nope,she quit last year just after Christmas.”                                                                                                                                  

“Will ... and Louis it’s safe. You can come out now!” Liam shouts towards a room after he’s let Niall and Harry in. A young boy comes running to Niall followed by an older man, who seems to sigh in relief. 

“Niall, you’re back!” the young boy shouts.

“Hello Will, I almost didn’t recognize you… you’re so big!” Niall high fives the boy. The older man greets Niall with a smile.

“Uhm… Niall… who’s that?” the boy, Will, whispers to Niall.

“Ah, this is Harry and he’s ace at dressing Christmas trees!” Niall whispers back. All Harry can do is stare at the older man. He’s much smaller than Harry, he’s got pool blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. Caramel coloured hair in a quiff and beautiful curves. The black skinny’s hug his firm thighs and he wears a black sweater. The man looks at him with questioning eyes. Harry feels a blush covering his cheeks.  

“Louis, meet Harry.” Niall says. Louis reaches out his hand to Harry.

“Hello Harry, nice to meet you. I’m Louis and this little bugger here is my son Will.” Louis introduces himself and his son to Harry.

“Hello Louis, nice to meet you.” Harry answers shyly. Louis smiles and then looks at his son.

 “Okay Will, let’s go, we’ve got some shopping to do. Nice meeting you two. I’ll probably see you around the next weeks.”

“Bye Niall, bye Harry.” Will says and grabs his dad’s hand while they walk outside to a black BMW.

“Let’s go to the sitting room. I’ll get us some coffee.” Liam leads them to the room and goes to get them coffee. 

“Right, so this year’s going to be a bit special. It’s Louis’ 30th birthday on Christmas Eve and I want it to be special for him. He likes traditional, so I was thinking we’ll go for the traditional approach this year, how about that?” Niall agrees, taking notes to file later.

“I’d like you to put extra effort in the dining room this year. I’m organizing a dinner for him with all of his family.” Liam is beaming. 

Harry thinks it must be nice to have a partner who loves you so much, he's organising a grand dinner for your birthday. He sighs without realizing. Liam and Niall look at him in amusement.

“Why are you sighing?” Niall asks. Harry blushes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to… I was thinking that this is such a romantic thing to do.” Liam bursts out in laughter and Niall grins.

“You’re a romantic soul, aren’t you?” Liam says after he’s controlled his laughter. Harry nods in embarrassment, he obviously said something hilarious.

“Louis is my best mate, we’re not romantically involved.”

“Oh.” Harry can’t help it, he feels a bit relieved, although he has no reason to. A gorgeous man like Louis, probably has a wife, girlfriend or boyfriend. 

Liam gives them a tour through the house, showing the rooms he wants decorated and then goes outside with them.

“I want a tree, like last year and I would love some lights on the house, nothing too extravagant; not like in American Christmas movies. It has to be tasteful.” he explains. It’s obvious Liam wants to make it a memorable Christmas this year.

“What do you guys think? Can you come up with a plan and present it to me at the end of the week?”

“Sure! No problem! “Niall assures him.

“Good, well I see you both Friday, let’s say 10 am?” Liam suggests. Niall adds the appointment to his notes before they say goodbye. 

“You’re impressed, aren’t you?” Niall asks as he drives them back to the office.

“Yes, I mean it’s an incredible opportunity to decorate a house like that. Do you think Simon will let me help you?” Harry leans back in his seat and looks at Niall.

“I can’t do it on my own, it’s a major assignment. It’s always been me and Janice ever since we got the job, you know a guy and a girl.”

“Oh.” Harry looks disappointed, he doubts he will get to help Niall.

“So, who is Liam Payne anyway?”

“Ah, Liam owns a record label Hampton Music Limited, he’s got some major names in his label.” 

“And Louis?” Harry asks casually.

“Thought you might ask. I saw you ogling him. Louis Tomlinson owns another label called 78 Productions Limited, he’s got quite a few known pop groups under contract.” Niall tells Harry.

“Oh, so they’re both big names in the music industry.”

“Yes, and to answer your unspoken question. Louis’ girlfriend died after giving birth to Will. I haven’t seen a woman around, apart from Liam’s former girlfriend Sophia.” Harry blushes.

 “Was I that obvious?”

“Oh yeah, I take it you like guys and you’re not in a relationship?” Niall informs.

“Uhm… yeah, I live with Nick Grimshaw, we share a flat, but we’re not involved.” Niall’s mouth drops open.

“You live with Grimmy?” he asks in disbelief.

“Uhm yeah? If we’re talking about BBC1’s Breakfast Show host, that’s the one.” Harry grins.

“So, you live with a celeb! How is he as a roommate?” Niall wants to know.

“He’s okay, but he can be just as obnoxious at home as he is on the radio. We’re good friends though.” Harry replies with a smile. “You?”

“I live on my own, haven’t had a relationship in years, but I date… a lot.” Niall seems content with his life. Harry says he would love to go on a date again, it’s been long since he had one. 

On Friday Niall and Harry head back to the Payne residence. This time little Will lets them in.

“Niall, can I help this year… please? I’m 7 years old, I’m big now!” Will’s blue eyes look at Niall pleadingly.

“I’m sure we can use your help now and then, alright?” Niall smiles at the little boy. Will claps his hands in delight and hurries to the back of the house, screaming

“Daddy, I’m going to help Niall!” Liam chuckles.

“You just made his day. He’s been begging me if he could help this year. If he’s in your way, just say so. Come this way, guys. I can’t wait to see what you came up with.” Niall and Harry spread out the plan for the dining room, the hallway, sitting room and the outdoor decorations.

“This is amazing, it’s traditional country style and tasteful. I love it. You’ve outdone yourself this year, Niall!” Niall blushes.

“Thanks, but in all honesty, most of the ideas come from Harry and I’m happy to say he’s going to assist me.”

“Good choice!” Liam sounds very content with their plans. Harry beams, he’s got Simon's confirmation yesterday and he can’t wait to start. They agree the boys will start the following Monday. 

On Monday morning, they load the van with strings of outdoor lights and chords of lights for the Christmas tree, that will be brought by Pinetree and Co. Two ladders take up most of the space today in the van; it hardly fits. They examined the lights, making sure they all work and that there are no frayed areas in the chords before they go up the ladder this morning. They pack extra extension cords and are ready to go. They must drive carefully as London has turned into a winter wonderland over the weekend. There are piles of snow on the side of the road and the amount of snow left on the road makes it tricky to drive the van. 

“Hi guys, good to see you! The house is all yours this morning. Mrs. Tennant will make sure you’ll get coffee and if there’s anything you need, just let her know.”

“Thanks Liam.” they answer in unison. It’s 11 am when Mrs. Tennant calls them for coffee. Niall greets her with a big smile and she laughs. Niall introduces Harry. Together they go inside and sit at the table in the kitchen.

“So, Niall, I heard Janice left.” Mrs. Tennant winks at Niall. Niall bursts out in laughter. Harry is confused, apparently, Janice is a topic of amusement.

“Harry doesn’t know yet, but Janice had a thing for Louis. Unfortunately for our Janice, Louis didn’t reciprocate her feelings. “Niall explains to Harry.

“Oh, I see.” he says in understanding, blushing a little. So, he's not the only Cowell employee who finds Louis attractive.

“Well, at least Louis doesn’t have to hide all the time this year.” Mrs. Tennant smiles at them. “He usually is working at home part of the day, so he can spend some time with his son.” she explains. Good, Harry thinks, so I’ll probably see him around. Even if Louis isn’t interested in him or men in general, doesn’t mean Harry can't look at attractive men. 

Harry is on the ladder with a string of lights around his neck when he feels the ladder move.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry.” Someone shouts from below, narrowly saving Harry from a nasty fall, by steadying the ladder just in time. Harry takes a deep breath and steps down carefully to the ground, he’s a bit shaken. When he’s on the ground he sees Louis looking at him with apologetic eyes.

“Are you alright? “he asks, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just a bit shaken, that’s all. I’ll go back up in a minute.” Harry answers with a small smile, his legs are still shaking.

“I’m really sorry, I was on the phone and not looking.” Louis apologizes softly. He’s standing close to Harry. Harry can smell his cologne, it’s a woody scent. It’s a bit intoxicating, both the scent and Louis’ presence. Harry takes a deep breath.

“It’s okay, no harm done. I’d better go back up.” He smiles shyly. Louis removes his hand from Harry’s shoulder and Harry climbs the ladder again. Louis holds the ladder. When Harry’s reached the top spot, he looks down and smiles when he sees Louis looking up at him. “I’m okay, really. You can let go of the ladder now.” Louis blushes and stutters.

“Oh... o-okay, just w-wanted to make s-sure. Okay, I’ll be inside.” From the other side of the house Harry can see Niall shake his head. 

“Geez, mate. Louis almost got you killed on your first day here.” Niall says when they’re on their way home.

“Yeah, that was a bit of a dreadful experience, but … I survived and he was sorry. So, I’m afraid you’ll have to pick me up again tomorrow morning, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Harry teases Niall.

“No, you’re a tough one. See ya tomorrow mate, have a good night!” Niall drops Harry in front of the flat and waves. 

The next day at noon the people from Pinetree and Co arrive in a big size lorry. Harry looks at Niall with raised eyebrows. He can only imagine how tall the tree must be.

“Hey Niall… and friend, good to see you again. I’ve got a tall bugger for ya, where do you want it?” A burly man greets Niall and Harry with a big grin.

“Hi Mark, good to see you too. Same spot as last year, I suppose? Harry, where do you think the tree should go?” Niall wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“I don’t know where it was last year, but I think it should be placed right there. “Harry walks to a spot just a bit off the centre on the lawn in front of the house.

“Not in the centre?” Niall asks curiously.

“No, like this you can see the house in all its Christmas glory without the tree blocking the view to the front door.” Harry explains.

“You’ve got a good point there. Alright Mark, you heard the man. Harry is our recruit and he really knows his Christmas decorating. “Mark gives Harry a wide grin.

“A true Mr. Christmas, aye?”

“I guess.” Harry shyly smiles. Mark and his co-worker lift the tree from the lorry with a hoist and swing it to the required spot. Harry and Niall, both wrapped up in scarves, warm jackets and gloves, to keep the cold air from numbing their limbs, watch the huge tree swing safely in its place.

”Wow,it’s enormous.” Harry exclaims when the Pinetree men have the tree anchored in its position.

“Okay, guys I have another tree for Mr. Payne, where do you want that one?” It’s a smaller version.

“Ah, that one goes into the entrance hall.” Niall checks his plan. The men put the tree just behind the staircase and say goodbye to Niall and Harry. Mrs. Tennant calls them for some hot coffee, they accept gratefully. 

When they’re about to go outside to wire up the lights on the Christmas tree on the lawn, the door to the kitchen opens and Will peaks around it.

“Hi.” he smiles a bit timid. “Daddy says I am not to bother you… but…” his cheeks are a bit red when he moves slowly into the kitchen.

“Can I see the tree outside?”

“Sure!” Niall and Harry both reply. Will’s eyes grow wide.

“Really?” They nod.

“Get your jacket and scarf.” Mrs. Tennant orders the little boy with a smile. Will rushes to the hall and comes back with the items. Mrs. Tennant helps him putting them on and he walks with Niall and Harry to the front door where he steps in his blue boots. 

‘It’s huge! “Will runs around the tree. His boots leaving footprints in a circle around the tree in the snow. “Can I watch?” he asks eagerly.

“Yes, you may. “Harry smiles at the boy. “Let’s find you a spot far enough from the tree to be safe as we’re wiring up the tree, alright?” Will nods in understanding. “Now, do you have a sled?” Harry asks.

“I do, it’s in the shed!” Will replies quickly, looking at Harry in confusion. What is he supposed to do with the sled?

“Ask your dad if it’s okay to get the sled, so you can sit on it while we’re working on the tree.” Harry explains. Will runs to the house. Niall and Harry get the strings of lights from the van and place them around the tree. One of the ladders is placed in the snow. Will comes running back with the sled and his dad is following him.

“Oh, you’re right son, this tree is much taller than the one we had last year. Now you sit here and stay there and then you can watch for a while alright? “Will jumps down on his sled, his elbows propped up on his knees and his hands holding his face as he watches Niall hold the ladder while Harry is on the top of it with a string of lights.

“Be careful up there. “Louis says to Harry as he looks up. Harry looks down and smiles his sweetest smile at him. Harry thinks he sees a slight blush on Louis’ cheeks, but that could be from the cold too. Niall grins.

“Don’t worry, Louis. I’ll hold the ladder, if you’re not trying to knock him off this time… he’ll be fine. “Now Louis is definitely blushing.

“Right… sure. Uhm… I’ll go back then.” he stutters and with a bye to his son, he quickly walks back to the house, hands in his pockets. 

Will chats quite a bit and offers his suggestions to where a light should go. Niall and Harry are grinning at each other.

“Think he should apply for a job at Cowell’s when he’s older. “Niall softly says to Harry when Harry is back on the snow-covered ground admiring their work. Harry chuckles.

“I agree.”

“So, Will, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful!” the little boy answers with admiration in his eyes.

"Go get your dad and Mrs. Tennant, see if they approve too.” Niall tells him and off the boy goes again. 

Niall switches on the outdoor lights and the Christmas tree lights just as Liam arrives. Mrs. Tennant, Louis and Will walk to the lawn.

“Guys, it looks great!” Liam’s face lights up at seeing his house illuminated Mrs. Tennant nods in agreement. Will is running up and down in excitement and Louis’ hand is on Harry’s back when he softly says

“You did an amazing job, Harry. It looks beautiful. Thanks for letting Will watch.” Harry looks at Louis. His eyes are soft and glowing in the lights of the tree and Harry really wants to kiss him, but contains himself, instead he answers

“Thanks and Will is no trouble, he’s adorable.” A soft smile is his reward. 

On Friday Harry is decorating the tree in the entrance hall with a little help from Will. Niall is helping Juliette with a tree at the school. Liam and Louis are both at their offices in town and Mrs. Tennant is in the kitchen. Harry and Will are singing Christmas songs. Will doesn’t know all the words to the songs but he happily joins Harry.

"You know Will, where I live there's a Christmas tree in the square with gold and red lights, I watch it every night before I go to sleep."  Harry confesses to Will.

"I'm going to watch our tree." Will sighs. At 4 pm Mrs. Tennant comes into the hall wearing her coat, scarf, hat and boots.

“I’m off. Louis should be home in an hour, Liam should’ve been here. Do you mind keeping an eye on Will for an hour?” she asks a bit hesitantly.

“Mrs. Tennant, it’s fine. I’ll wait until one of them comes back, we’re not quite finished. It’s fine. You have a nice weekend!” Harry assures her.

“Thank you, Harry, you too, have a nice weekend. Will, until your father or Liam returns, you’ll do as Harry says, okay? Be a good boy.” she tells the boy with a stern look in her eyes.

“Yes, Mrs. T. I will. See you on Monday!” Will complies. 

It’s 5 pm when Louis rushes in and runs upstairs without noticing Harry and Will in the hall. Harry and Will look at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Daddy is in a hurry. “Will chuckles. Ten minutes later Louis comes running downstairs in tight black skinny’s, a band T-shirt, black blazer and dress shoes. Harry can’t help but staring. Louis looks even more gorgeous now.

“Daddy!” Will interrupts Harry’s sneaky stare. Louis turns around and finds two pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Hi son... “and then looking up at Harry. “Hi… you still here?” Harry’s throat is dry, he coughs a little before he speaks.

“Uhm yeah?” it sounds like a question.

“Mrs. Tennant, I’m off. Will be a good boy. “Louis shouts towards the kitchen door, apparently assuming she's still there, he gives Will a kiss on his head, smiles at Harry and then disappears through the front door. Apparently, there’s been a taxi waiting, because that's all Harry sees, when he finally comes into action, the sight of a taxi driving off onto the main road. He sighs and walks back. 

“Sorry little mate, I think I’ll be here a little longer until Liam arrives.” Will shrugs and helps Harry finish decorating the tree. It’s 6.30 pm and still no sign of Liam. “Do you know Liam’s phone number or where I can find it?”  Harry asks Will. Will shakes his head. “Okay, let’s investigate." Harry suggests. They look in the rooms where it’s most likely to find their phone numbers, the living room, the kitchen, the studies of both Louis and Liam, but Harry can’t find them. 

“Okay, I’m going to call my roommate Nick and tell him that I’ll be home later and then we’re going to make something to eat. How about it?” Harry looks at Will. The boy smiles happily. Nick says Harry’s too responsible, but understands he can’t leave the little boy on his own. Harry puts his phone away and investigates the fridge; he discovers minced meat, red pepper and onions. “You like pasta?” he asks Will.

“Yes! Mrs. Tennant keeps the spaghetti in the cupboard on the right.” Will tells Harry. Harry pats his head.

“You’re a great help, Will!” he also finds tomato sauce and herbs in the cupboard and soon they’re singing, while Will puts down two plates and cutlery and Harry cooks them spaghetti. Will sits down when Harry serves the spaghetti on the plates. “Here ya go! Enjoy!” Harry grins as he sits opposite the boy. Will is desperately trying to imitate Harry, who’s curling the spaghetti around his fork using the spoon. Harry teaches him how to do it and after a few failed attempts Will manages to keep the spaghetti on the fork and shoves it into his mouth. “Wow, you’re talented!” Harry compliments him. Will beams. 

The boy tells him about him and his dad.  It’s always been him and his dad with the help of Liam, his father’s best friend. Harry tells him his parents are divorced, but that his mum remarried a nice man.

“I wish my daddy would find a nice man.” Will says sounding sad. What? A man? Harry almost chokes on his spaghetti. “I know he goes on dates sometimes, but I’ve never seen them. It would be nice to have another father who makes my daddy happy, someone like you.” Will whispers. Right! Harry feels his cheeks heat up. “Do you like my daddy, Harry? I think he likes you.” Will looks up hopefully at Harry. Harry swallows. What is he going to say without giving the boy false hope?

“Your daddy is a nice and handsome man, Will. Maybe he just hasn’t found the right man, yet. I’m sure he’ll find someone to love one day.”  

“I hope so. I don’t want him to be lonely.”  Will sighs. 

At 9 pm still no trace of Liam nor Louis. After dinner Harry and Will watch the Polar Express and Will almost dozes off near the end of the film.

“Let’s get you to bed, mate. You’re tired. Do you need help?”

“A little.” Will yawns, his face pale from sleep. He's curled up against Harry's side, his head on Harry's chest and Harry's arm wrapped around the little boy. Harry picks him up and carries him to his room upstairs. He helps the boy in his pyjamas. Will goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and after paying a visit to the loo, he’s ready for bed. Harry tucks him in and Will asks if he can read him a story, like his dad does. Harry picks up the book on the nightstand and settles for a story about a stubborn mule. He softly starts reading and after he's read a few sentences Will is falling asleep. Harry puts the book back, turns off the light and kisses the boy quick on his head.

“Sweet dreams Will.” he whispers and gets up to leave the room. Outside the room, he’s met with two blue eyes looking at him, he almost lets out a scream. Louis quickly puts a finger on his lips. He motions for Harry to follow him. He walks downstairs, Harry follows. 

When they’re in the living room, Louis turns around and starts talking.

“Harry, I’m so sorry… for everything. What a mess!” Louis sits down, rubbing his face with both hands. “Liam was supposed to look after Will tonight, I had an appointment. He rang me about half an hour ago, in panic. Something had come up; he had to work late and totally forgot. I came here as soon as I got the call. God, I was so scared!” he keeps his hands over his face. Harry goes to sit next to him and reaches out to rub Louis’ back slowly.

“It’s fine, Louis, Will’s fine. I tried to find your phone number and Liam’s, but without success, so I decided to make us dinner and after we watched a movie. I would have waited until either one of you would come back, probably would have crashed on the couch.” Harry reassures him. Louis suddenly leans in and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry wraps his’ around Louis’ shoulders and they sit like that for a while.

“I owe you." Louis whispers and looks up to Harry. Harry is only a man and he can't resist the blue eyes any longer. He leans towards Louis and brushes his lips over Louis', kissing him softly. At first, he thinks Louis will push him away, but instead he feels the gorgeous man responding to his kiss. They kiss slowly, exploring each other's lips. After a few more kisses Louis softly pushes Harry away.

"I think you better leave. " he whispers.

"You sure?" Harry is a bit disappointed, he could kiss Louis forever.

"Yeah. Thanks for all you've done for Will, for us." Louis gets up quickly without looking at Harry. Harry follows him in silence. Suddenly the atmosphere between them is tense and Harry doesn't understand why. He grabs his jacket, Louis opens the front door. Harry looks at him.

"Uhm... guess I see you on Monday?" he asks nervously. Louis looks up at him with a look in his eyes that resembles a mixture of confusion and pain.

"Goodbye Harry." is all he says and then closes the door.

 

****** 

 

On Monday morning, they assemble at the office. It’s another two weeks until Christmas and Simon wants to know what still needs to be done. Carol must finish her assignment, she says, she probably needs one more day.

“Niall?” Simon asks.

“We’re almost finished, another two days should be enough.”

“Good, you take Juliette with you to finish at Payne’s mansion. Harry, can you step into my office, please?” They all look up in confusion, Harry shrugs and follows Simon to his office. 

“Take a seat.” Simon goes to sit behind his desk and watches Harry. Harry doesn’t like the way Simon looks at him. “Well, let’s get straight to the point. I’ve had a complaint about you from the Payne residence?” Harry’s mouth falls open, his eyes grow wide.

“W-what ?” he stutters. “I-I don’t understand…”

“According to the complaint you are unprofessional and have shown inappropriate behaviour.” Harry is utterly confused.

“W-what? When? Why?”

“He didn’t give any specific details.” Simon answers.

“Can I talk to Mr. Payne?” he asks quietly.

“It wasn’t Mr. Payne who filed the complaint, it was Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry feels sick, tears are welling up in his eyes.

“Louis?” Simon nods.

"He doesn’t want you to set foot on the premises again and since the complaint is rather serious, I have no choice but to fire you.” Simon finishes. “You can pick up your personal belongings from the office and then you may leave. Your pay check will be paid to your bank account this week. I’m sorry, Harry, but I have no choice. Payne is my most important customer and has been for a few years. You’re only here since last month. I wish you all the best. Goodbye, Harry.” Harry stands up with shaky legs. He’s fighting his tears.

“Goodbye, sir.” he chokes back the tears. He doesn’t know how he reaches the door; he feels dizzy and sick to his stomach. Fired because of inappropriate behaviour…. he still doesn’t understand. He collects the few things that are his’, grabs his jacket from the hook and exits the office. The ride home on the tube goes by in a blur, his eyes keep filling with tears, he wipes them away angrily. When he finally reaches the flat, he closes the door behind him and slides down on the floor with his head on his knees and his arms hugging them and cries, like he’s never cried before. 

“What the hell happened?” Niall asks when he comes by that night, after he’s learned Harry was fired. Harry is tired… so tired.

“Louis filed a complaint about me, apparently, I’ve shown unprofessional and inappropriate behaviour.” His voice sounds monotone, the energy has drained from his body.

“Louis? What the fuck !!??” Niall is angry. “You took care of Will, when the boy was left all alone; I’d say you’ve done more than your duty. I can’t believe he did this! Did he tell Simon what he considered inappropriate?” Harry shakes his head in misery.

“I still don’t know what I’ve done wrong. I thought he liked me, you know? We even kissed!” Niall's mouth drops open.

"You ... you kissed?"

"Yeah, before I left Friday night." Harry confesses shyly.

"Did you force yourself on him?" Niall wants to know. Harry looks up in confusion.

"What? No! Well, I did initiate the kiss, but he didn't reject me! Oh FUCK! That's why?! It must be!" Harry turns pale and leans back in the cushions on the couch. 

“I didn't see him nor Liam or Will today. I’m glad it’s only one more day over there and then I don’t have to see him anymore for a year.” Niall spits out. 

“Harry not coming back?” Liam greets Niall on his last day at the Payne Mansion.

“No, Mr. Payne, he won’t be coming back since he got fired.” Niall tells him with an icy look.

“Mr. Payne? Fired? Why on earth would Cowell fire him? He’s done such a great job!” Liam looks at him in shock.

“You’d better ask Mr. Tomlinson, sir. He filed the complaint. If you don’t mind, I’d like to finish the job.” Niall turns around without glancing back. 

“Louis! Where the hell are you ?!” Liam yells walking through the hall.

“In my study! Why are you screaming?” Louis shouts back from where he’s seated. Liam throws the door open and walks up to Louis, angrily.

“Care to tell me why you had Harry Styles fired from his job?” Louis looks up, his face turns pale.

“W-what do you mean?” “Cowell fired him, because you had a complaint. What on earth did you tell him?” Liam breathes. Louis’ hands come up to cover his face.

”Fuck… I never meant to..”  

“I don’t know what you said, but as I hired the boys, I demand to know what happened. Niall is distant and cold, the girl, Juliette, is avoiding us. Mate, you’d better have a good reason to have Harry fired.” Liam stares at Louis with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Louis opens the drawer of his desk and hands Liam Will’s letter to Santa. “You sure, you want me to read it?” Liam asks carefully.

“Yeah.” Louis whispers. He rubs his face nervously. Liam reads Will's desperate plea to Santa Clause. 

 

_Dear Santa,_

_I don’t want any presents this year. I only want Harry to stay, I love him. Can you make my daddy love Harry too? That’s all I want._

_Will Tomlinson_  

 

“OH!” Liam flops down on the seat in front of Louis’ desk. “I knew Will liked Harry a lot, who wouldn’t, but to have Harry fired from the job, because your son has become too attached is rather drastic. It’s not really Harry’s fault Will likes him, is it?”

“Fuck… I never meant for the guy to lose his job, I wanted him to stay away from Will; it’s better for my son. I can’t make Harry love me, he was just doing his job here.” Liam raises his eyebrows at Louis and Louis realizes he just let something slip he didn’t mean to.

“So… you have feelings for Harry?” Louis blushes and he whispers

“Yeah... we ... uhm... kissed.”

“Mate, you've made quite a mess.” Liam shakes his head. Louis sighs deeply and leans back in his chair.

“What do I do, Liam. I didn’t mean for him to be out of a job. Fuck, I really messed up BIG TIME.” Liam hands Louis Will’s letter.

“You better fix it, Louis. I know you never wanted a relationship again for Will’s sake, but you’re denying yourself the chance of finding Mr. Right and I think Harry might be the one for you. I’ve seen him looking at you.”  

“I doubt he ever wants to see me again.” Louis quietly answers.

 “You won't know, until you try to fix this.” Liam says softly as he leaves Louis' office. 

“Niall, is Harry here?” Will shouts excitedly when he jumps out of the car. Mrs. Tennant gathers the groceries from the car and watches the boy and Niall.

“I’m sorry, Will, but Harry doesn’t work for us anymore.” Niall feels miserable having to tell the boy his big friend isn’t coming back. Will looks at him, his eyes are filling with tears.

“He’s not coming back?”

“No… I’m sorry Will.”  

“H-he didn’t even say goodbye… and I-I made him a present.” The boy whispers, biting his lip and then runs into the house. Niall looks at Mrs. Tennant helplessly.

“I’ll check on him, don’t worry. It’s not your fault, Niall. It was good you told him the truth. He’s been asking why Harry wasn’t here yesterday.” she reassures Niall and walks into the house after Will. Niall sighs.

“What a mess.” he mutters to himself as he finishes replacing the faulty extension cord from the tree. 

At 4 pm Juliette has finished the last decorations in the dining room and Niall has put all the equipment back in the van.

“I hate this, saying goodbye to them is going to be awkward.” Juliette whispers to Niall before they enter the kitchen. They already said goodbye to Mrs. Tennant who left earlier. It’s silent in the kitchen except from a few sobs at the kitchen table. Will wipes his eyes with a Kleenex.

“Mr. Payne, we’re finished. I hope everything is to your satisfaction and we wish you a merry Christmas. “Niall rattles off the standard goodbye without really looking at the three people before him. Juliette copies his speech and it is awkward, to say the least. Louis looks down, Will still sobs and Liam… he takes a deep breath.

“Thank you, Niall, and Juliette; the three of you have done a great job. We too wish you a very merry Christmas and hopefully we’ll be seeing you again next year.” Niall and Juliette turn around and leave. Just before Niall is about to jump into the van, he hears Will calling him.

“Niall...can you please give this to Harry? I made it especially for him with a little help from Mrs. Tennant.” Will’s face is still wet from crying, his eyes are red rimmed.

“Come here, mate. Can I give you a hug?” Niall asks softly. Will nods a yes.

“I’ll make sure Harry gets this. He’ll love to get a present from you even if he isn’t here to accept it in person.”

“Thanks, Niall. I like you, you’re nice.” Will admits with a small smile.

“I like you too. Have a great Christmas, buddy!” Niall hugs him and then he jumps in the van. They wave goodbye at Will, until they can’t see the little boy anymore.

“Shit, that was difficult. I hate this mess!” Niall curses, Juliette remains silent next to him. 

Niall drops Juliette and then drives to Harry and Nick’s place.

“Hi, nice to see you.” Harry lets him in. Harry looks terrible. He’s pale, the look in his eyes is best described as dull, his hair is tied in a messy bun, he’s wearing grey jumper and black sweatpants. “Can I get you anything, coffee? tea?”  

“No, I’m fine, thanks. How are you, Harry?” Niall inquires worriedly. Harry shrugs as he sits down on the couch, tugging his legs under him.

 “Miserable. Been out looking for jobs, but … nothing, not the best time of year to go job hunting. Might go to my mum's this weekend. You?” 

“I'm looking forward to visit my dad in Ireland for Christmas and leave this mess behind for a bit.” he tells Harry in all honesty. 

”Look, Will gave me something. It’s a present… for you.” Niall hands him the wrapped parcel.

“H-he got me a present?” Harry stutters in surprise.

“Yeah, he made it himself with a little help from Mrs. Tennant.” Niall smiles. Harry carefully takes off the ribbon and removes the paper. It’s a plate made of cookie dough, it’s decorated with frosting and reads “ _To Harry, my best friend. Your friend Will._ ” Harry’s eyes fill with tears and so do Niall’s. Harry slumps down on the couch and covers his face with his hands, biting his lip, trying not to cry.

“He’s such a sweet boy. God, I feel awful for leaving without telling him goodbye” He chokes.

“I tried to explain to him, that you never intended leaving without saying goodbye to him… it just sucks.” Niall wipes his eyes.

“I can’t even thank him for this, Louis would never allow it. He hates me... apparently.” Harry shakes his head. “Shit Niall, I had a crush on the man. I wish I'd never kissed him, I might still have had that job.”

“Look Harry, you didn’t do anything inappropriate as far as I can tell. You said he kissed you back, he didn't reject you. I don’t know what possessed Louis to have Cowell fire you. I haven’t spoken to him since I found out, I really don’t know.” 

“You got fired ?!” his mum asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, hard to comprehend. Still don’t know why exactly.” Harry looks down, he doesn’t want to go into details, but his mum needs to know he’s out of a job. It’s Sunday morning, he sits at the breakfast table with his mum, his sister is still in bed and Robin is out for an early morning walk.

“What are you going to do?” she wants to know.

“I’m heading back tomorrow and go job hunting the day after and hopefully something will turn up. I really loved working at Cowell’s. “He sighs sadly.

“I know you did, you were so excited about that job, you’ve always been a Christmas fan.” his mum replies, patting his hand. 

“So, who’s this Harry, Will keeps talking about?” Louis’ mum asks. Louis almost chokes on his drink. His mum and stepdad came over for the weekend.

“What?” he asks.

“This Harry guy has made quite an impression on Will.” His mum says with a smile.

“Oh… yeah, he’s one of the Christmas decorators Liam hires every year.” he answers, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible.

“Really? It sounded like this guy was much more than just a decorator.” she pries for more details.

“Uhm… well, Harry let Will help with a few things and he’s a natural with kids, so I guess that’s why Will liked him best.” Louis is glad his stepdad interrupts their conversation. He quickly walks to the kitchen where he finds Liam, sitting at the table, enjoying his coffee.

 “Fleeing from your mum’s interrogation?” Liam grins.

“How do you know?” Louis sighs as he sits down on a chair.

“She’s been asking me about Harry too.” Liam sips his coffee. Louis blushes.

“I don’t know how to fix it, Liam. I tried Cowell, but he refuses to give me Harry’s address, company policy... of course. I tried Niall, but he doesn’t respond to my texts. So, I’m at a loss what to do, how to fix this.” Louis rests his head on his hands on the table.

“Why did you do it, Lou? You can’t keep running away because you’re afraid of starting a relationship. You’ll end up a lonely man.” Liam softly tells him.

“I know… I know, you’re right. It’s just… it’s hard. I’m afraid of losing someone I love... again. What if it doesn’t work out? Will is already attached to Harry and we’re not even involved.” Louis looks up at Liam.

“You won’t know that until you try. Don’t let fear ruin your chance of happiness, mate.” Liam answers seriously. 

 

 *****

 

“Liam, LIAM! Have you seen Will?” It’s 10 am on Christmas Eve, Louis' birthday and Liam is still in bed when Louis shouts his name.

“No, why? I just woke up because of you.” Liam grumbles back at his friend. Louis storms into his room, looking pale and agitated.

“I’ve been looking for him everywhere, but I can’t find him!” he breathes out shakenly. Liam is suddenly wide awake.

“Have you been outside? I mean it’s snowing, maybe he went outside?” he tries.

“No, he’s not… I’ve been outside already.” Louis twists his hands nervously.

“I suppose you already checked everywhere in the house…” Louis nods. “Is his jacket still on the coat rack?” Louis jumps up, runs downstairs and walks quickly to the coat rack.

“No!!! Liam. his jacket, scarf and hat are gone!” Liam gets up quickly and throws on jumper and sweatpants and runs downstairs.

“Do you think he left the premises?” Liam asks cautiously.

“He must have…. but where to? Oh, shit Liam, where can he be?!” Louis sits down on the stairs.

“Uhm… did he leave a note? Have you checked?” Louis runs upstairs to Will’s room.

“Nothing!” Liam checks the kitchen, nothing there either.

“How about your room?” Louis crosses the hall upstairs to his own room while Liam checks his study. They meet in the hall again. Louis is nervously pacing up and down.

“Fuck! Where can he be?” he whispers.

“Let’s check outside, if we don’t see him, we’ll report to the police. He’s too young to be wandering around in the city.” Liam suggests. They quickly bundle up before going outside. It’s freezing and there’s a blanket of snow covering the grounds. “Look, he’s been here, there’s a trail all the way to the gate.” Liam discovers small footsteps in the snow. They follow the trail until they’re at the gate and then turn left. It’s getting hard to follow the trail as there are many footsteps printed in the snow-covered sidewalk and soon they lose trace of the tiny footsteps. They’re still on the sidewalk not far from the house. It’s busy, people doing their last-minute shopping for Christmas. Louis lets out a desperate cry

“Where can he be? Why did he run off, Liam? Why?” Liam wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads Louis back to the house.

“We’re calling the police. Let’s not waste more time finding him by ourselves.” 

 

 ***** 

 

“How long do you need to get ready, Jesus?” Nick grumbles. He’s been on the couch, waiting for Harry to get ready to go out.

“Heyyy! It’s Christmas Eve, I want to look good… who knows who I’ll meet?” Harry shouts from the bathroom.

“Styles, you look good no matter what you’re wearing. It’s the curls, mate.” Nick shouts back while he watches a small bundle curled up on a bench near the Christmas tree that is sitting in the square. The child, that’s what the bundle is, Nick assumes, has been there for half an hour and he hasn’t seen an adult around the kid yet. It’s kind of worrisome.

“What do you think?” Harry walks into the room wearing very tight black skinny jeans, a black shirt unbuttoned to reveal the tattoos on his chest and his hair in loose curls on his shoulders.

“Handsome and sexy. “Nick smiles and then looks back through the window.

“What’s so interesting outside that you only look at me for a second and then turn back?” Harry pouts.

“There’s a kid on the bench outside. He’s alone, haven’t seen a parent or any other adult passing by. He’s been there for at least half an hour. “Nick says. 

Harry approaches the window and follows Nick’s gaze. He holds his breath; the jacket and scarf look familiar.

“Oh, my God! I think I know the boy.” Harry exclaims. He grabs his jacket from the hook, puts on his boots in a hurry and runs out of the flat. He walks quickly over to the bench. The child is a boy and he seems to be sleeping. His face is tear streaked and he is shivering in the icy cold. Harry kneels beside the boy and softly pats his arm.

“Will? Wake up, buddy.” he softly says. He shakes the boy’s arm a little to get him to react. The boy slowly opens his eyes and then they turn wide and he smiles.

“Harry! I found you!” he exclaims and then “I’m cold.”

“Are you alone?” Harry asks carefully. The boy sits up and nods a yes. “Okay, let’s get you out of this cold first.” He picks the boy up and carries him to his flat. Will buries his face in Harry’s curls, the boy feels ice cold. Nick is already standing in the doorway to help.

“You know him?” he whispers.

“Yeah, it’s Louis Tomlinson’s son.” Harry whispers back. Nick mouths an “OH”. Harry sets Will on the couch and removes his jacket, gloves, scarf and hat. “Nick, will you please run a hot bath? He needs to get warm first.” Nick immediately turns and goes into the bathroom. “Okay, buddy. You’re going to take a bath first; we need to get you warm, you don’t want to get sick, right?” Will smiles a cold smile, he’s still shivering. “I’ll get you some hot soup after your bath and then we’ll call your dad.” he kneels before Will and runs his hand through the boy’s caramel coloured hair. His blue eyes look at Harry gratefully. 

“Bath is ready.” Nick says. Harry takes Will to the bathroom.

“Can you undress yourself?” Harry asks a bit hesitant.

“Yes, I’m a big boy. “Will says proudly. Harry chuckles. “You are. Hang your clothes on the heated rail and when you’re in the tub, I’ll bring you a towel, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay!” Harry walks out and closes the door.

“Uhm, one of our mates just called, wondering where we are, what do we do?”

“You go, I’ll make sure Will gets home, if I can borrow your car.” Harry says. Nick pulls his car key from his pocket and hands it to Harry.

“Are you sure? I can stay if you want, just say so. I know you don’t really want to see Tomlinson.” Nick asks. Harry frowns and then shakes his head.

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine. Will’s safety is more important. You go, tell the lads hi and that I’m sorry I can’t join them.” Harry says firmly.

“Call or text me if you change your mind, will you?” Nick demands before he goes.

“I’m fine… really. Have fun!” Nick leaves and Harry picks a towel from his bedroom and walks back to the bathroom. 

“Are you in the tub?” he asks before entering the bathroom.

“Yes! It’s nice and warm.” Will calls. Harry walks in. He sits down on a stool in the corner and watches as Will lets the warm water run through his fingers.

“Feeling a little better now?” he asks with a smile. Will nods

“Lots!” “Will, what were you doing out there on your own. You’re far from home, you know that, don’t you?” Harry asks cautiously. Will shakes his head, he knows.

“I went looking for you. “he says.

“For me? Why?” Harry is confused.

“Daddy is miserable. I heard him talking to Liam. He said he couldn’t find you to fix something… I don’t know what, but he’s been sad since you left. And I miss you. You said you lived at a square with a huge Christmas Tree decorated in red and gold, so I went looking for you. I want my daddy to be happy again.” Will looks at him with big eyes.

“Oh buddy, I promise you I talk to your dad, okay. I missed you too, I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye to you. Did you tell him you were going to look for me?” Harry asks, trying to keep his voice even, trying to keep the tears away.

“No, I left early when daddy and Liam were still sleeping.” Will looks down in the water.

“They must be worried sick about you. Let’s get you out of this tub and call him, okay? You’re warm enough again?”

“Yes, but uhm… can you help me dry off? Daddy or Liam always help.” Will asks shyly.

“Of course.” Harry holds the big fluffy towel ready to wrap Will in it when he climbs out of the tub. Harry rubs him dry and Will quickly puts on his clothes and then smiles at Harry.

 "You know I haven't said thank you for my present." Harry says when they walk out of the bathroom. Will beams.

"You liked it?"  

"I loved it, thank you very much. Can I give you hug?" Harry asks the boy. Will looks up at Harry and whispers shyly

"Yes." Harry hugs him and holds him for a few seconds.

"Thank you, Will."  

When they’re in the kitchen and Will has a bowl of warm tomato soup waiting for him, Harry picks out his phone.

“Do you have your dad’s number?” Will shakes his head. “Liam’s?” Harry tries, still a no from Will. Harry sighs and grins at Will. "Hmm, we always seem to look for their phone numbers, don't we?" Will giggles. “Okay, I call Niall, see if he has a number.” he says. Will smiles at hearing Niall’s name.

“Hey mate, how are you? Not partying tonight?” Niall answers his phone.

“Uhm, I was supposed to but something came up. I’ve got a request, it’s really important, Niall. “ 

“I’m listening.”

“Do you have the phone number for either Louis Tomlinson or Liam Payne?”

“Uhm… yeah, why? I mean I never thought you’d ask for that, considering everything.” 

“It’s kind of an emergency…. Will is here.” Harry softly says. He can hear Niall choking and coughing. It takes a minute before Niall recovers.

“I’m still alive.” he says. “I suppose I can give you their numbers then. I expect you to tell me later what happened, but since it’s an emergency I won’t ask now.” He then gives Harry both numbers and wishes him good luck. 

“Okay Will, I’ve got both your dad’s and Liam’s numbers. Let’s try calling your dad.” Will nods eagerly. The boy obviously wants to go back home after his adventure today. Harry presses the digits in and then takes a deep breath, reminding himself he’s doing this for Will.

“Tomlinson.” Louis’ voice sounds tired and flat.

“Louis? This is Harry… Harry Styles.” Harry answers in a rush, his cheeks are burning. He feels pretty nervous.

“Harry? Oh….” then there is a pause before Louis continues. “Look, I need to talk to you, I want to talk to you, but now is not a good time…. we’ve got a bit of a situation, here.” Harry can hear Louis’ voice almost break.

“Louis, Will is here… with me.” Harry says quickly before Louis hangs up on him.

“He’s with you? Is he alright? I want to talk to him!” Louis sounds anxious.

“He’s okay, just tired from his adventurous day. I’ll give him my phone now.” Harry hands the phone to Will. Will takes it carefully.

“Daddy? I found Harry for you.” he says as he smiles in the phone.

“Oh Will, sweetie. I’m so glad to hear your voice! Are you alright, son?”

“Yes Daddy. I was very cold, but Harry let me in his bath tub and now I’m warm again. He also made me soup, daddy! My favourite soup!” Will sounds happy.

“That’s good to hear. Can you give the phone back to Harry? We need to get you back home, buddy!”

“Yes Daddy, see you soon!” Will gives Harry his phone.

“Harry… I don’t know what to say, Will sounds happy. Thank you… for taking care of him.” Louis softly says.

“It’s fine Louis, really. He’s just finished his soup. I’ve got Nick’s car keys, I’ll get him home. It might take a while, with the snow and all, but I promise I’ll get him home safe to you.” Harry answers while smiling at Will.

 “Okay… good. And… thank you.” They end the call and Harry smiles at Will.

“Come on, let’s go!” he says. Will rushes to get his jacket and Harry helps him with the zipper of the jacket and the scarf. He takes Harry´s hand as they leave the flat. 

Nick has got a fancy car, a black convertible, hardly the type of car to take out in this weather. Harry makes sure Will’s seatbelt is fastened before he drives off. The roads are covered in snow, making it hard to drive the sports car. Harry drives slowly,Will chatters happily next to him, Harry grins at some of his revelations. He learns that Liam has no taste in women, per the little boy. He’s never seen his dad with a woman or man, but he really wants him to find someone.

“Harry, do you still like my daddy?” Harry almost drives off the road after that question.

 “Eh… I think I already told you, he is a nice and handsome man.” He answers the boy. He can hardly tell the boy that his dad is an arsehole for having Harry fired, so he just tries to be polite.

“I remember, it's just that… I think he likes you a lot too. I saw you kissing him.” Will admits. Harry opens his mouth and shuts it again. Right, so they’ve been caught by Louis’ son.

“I wrote a letter to Santa.” Will continues thoughtfully. “I hope I still get my Christmas wish.” he whispers sadly.

“Do you want to tell me what you wished for?” Harry tries carefully, trying to concentrate on both the road and Will.

“No…” Will shakes his head. Harry sighs softly. 

“Look, I can see the house.” Harry points out to the boy who is now silent.

“Yeah.” is all Will says. Harry announces himself in front of the gate and once the gate is open he drives to the house. When he pulls up, there are two men running to the car. The door of the passenger’s seat swings open and Louis kneels next to the car, in the snow, wrapping his arms around his son.

“Oh buddy, don’t ever scare me like that again. I missed you so much!” His voice is full of emotion. Will just sighs and leans his head against his dad’s chest, the boy is so tired. Harry unfastens the seatbelt so Louis can carry Will out of the car. Harry gets out of the car and before he knows what’s happening Liam’s arms are wrapped around him.

“Thank you for bringing Will back to us.” he whispers. “Louis was a complete mess. We owe you… a lot. Please, come in... unless you have other plans of course.” Liam lets go of him.

“No, I mean I was going to a party, but I cancelled.” Harry shyly answers. Liam wraps an arm around him and leads him inside, where Louis sits on the couch undoing Will’s jacket and Will climbs on his lap.

“I’ll get us some coffee and hot chocolate for Will.” Liam pats Will on his back before walking to the kitchen.

“Harry, … please come sit next to me.” Louis invites him. Harry sits down next to him, making sure there’s some space between them. Will is curled up on Louis’ lap, his head in his dad’s neck. Louis reaches out to touch Harry’s hand. “Thank you… I mean it. This is the second time you cared for my son voluntarily… it means a lot to me. Will you stay tonight? I really need to talk to you. I owe you an explanation.” he says sincerely.

“You do… owe me an explanation.” Harry doesn’t want to say more, not where Will can hear them. 

While enjoying their drinks, Liam and Louis tell Harry about their search that day and Harry tells them how he found Will. The subject himself drifted off to sleep.

“I’m going to put him in bed.” Louis kisses the top of Will’s head. Harry feels warm inside, watching father and son. Liam tells Harry they cancelled the dinner for Louis' birthday.

"I'm going to make some calls to tell everyone Will's safe back home." he says when he sees Louis coming back. 

Louis hands Harry a letter when he comes back into the room. “It’s Will’s letter to Santa.” he just says. His face looks tense. Harry takes the letter and looks at Louis.

“He told me he wrote a letter to Santa, but didn’t want to say what was in it. Are you sure you want me to read it?” Louis rubs his neck with one hand. He blushes, but nods. 

Harry blushes too after he’s read the letter and shyly looks up to Louis, whose cheeks are pink.

“Uhm… okay, I don’t know what to say really.” Harry says unsure.

“He loves you, Harry. He grew attached to you in those few weeks you were working here. I needed to do something to create some distance, to avoid him getting hurt, so I did something drastic. I called Simon and asked if he could find a replacement for you to finish decorating here. Then he asked me what reason he should fill out on your file, he gave me the options incompetent or unprofessional. And I picked the last. I never intended to have you fired from your job. I only found out when Niall mentioned it on his last day here. I am so very, very sorry. I felt miserable. You were not unprofessional, you were great... you were everything I could ever wish for, I panicked, that's all I can say in my defence.” Louis says weakly as he sits down.

“Oh Louis ..." Harry shakes his head. "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you just have talked to me? I would have tried to create a little distance between Will and me. I never understood why I got fired, Simon never gave me details. I’ve never been so angry and frustrated in my life. Louis, have you any idea what it means to be fired because of unprofessional behaviour. You’re a manager yourself, would you hire anyone with a reference like that?” Harry is still angry, he needs to vent.

“I already told Simon to drop the complaint.” Louis whispers.

“That’s good... but I still lost a job I really loved. It’s humiliating, Louis.”

“I’m so sorry….” 

Harry sighs deeply “Will knows, by the way… he saw us kissing.” Harry looks up to see Louis drop his head.

“Oh God, he did?”

“Yeah, I think that’s when he drew the conclusion that we must like each other.” Harry sighs. "Louis, you must know I liked you... a lot. Did you like me? " Louis blushes, his eyes look hurt.

"Past tense? I still like you..." he whispers, looking down. Harry holds his breath.

"You do?" he finally asks. Louis nods.

"Yeah..." he says softly, when Harry doesn't say anything he continues. 

“So... what do you want me to do?” Harry shrugs.

“Don’t know.”

“I could offer you a job…” Louis suggests, rubbing his hands over his face. Harry looks up.

“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Louis’ face falls.

“Oh…”

Harry decides it's time to put the poor man out of his misery. “I mean, I can’t really ask my boss out on a date… that would be rather unprofessional.” His cheeks are bright red, Louis looks at him with wide eyes and his jaw drops. Liam comes in just in time to hear Harry's remark and bursts out in laughter.

‘Good one Harry!” he laughs. Harry grins sheepishly.

“Harry Styles, did you just ask me out on a date?” Louis leans back with a small smile on his lips.

“I did… so what do you say?” Harry smiles his brightest smile. Louis jumps up and kneels on the couch next to him, wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and says

“I think that’s an amazing idea...I’d love it. So, my 30th birthday has a happy ending after all!” 

“Happy birthday, Louis.” Harry kisses Louis on his lips and then pulls back.

“Thank you… and I like that.” Louis leans in for more. Liam carefully leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. 

About an hour and many kisses later, Louis asks

“Do you want to stay tonight? You could use the spare room?” Harry kisses Louis again before he responds.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I haven’t said goodbye to Will tonight, I don’t want him to be upset again.” he softly says. He finds it hard to kiss Louis goodnight and walk to a different room, he wants nothing more than to take Louis in his arms and make love to him, but… there’s Will to consider. He sighs when he’s in bed, soon he falls asleep. It’s been quite an evening. 

“You’re still here!” Will screams excitedly when he sees Harry sitting at the breakfast table the next morning.

“Good morning Will, happy Christmas!” Harry responds cheerfully.

“Daddy?” Will looks at his dad who’s sitting next to Harry.

“Yes, son?” Louis smiles.

“Does that mean Santa made my wish come true?” Will asks a bit shyly.

“I don’t know… what did you wish for?” Louis replies innocently, Harry can barely hold a chuckle.

“Can I whisper it in your ear?” Will asks quickly, looking anxious.

“Sure.” his dad replies softly. Will whispers something in Louis’ ear. “Ah...hmm, well I think Santa wants us to try. “Louis says all seriously, avoiding looking at Harry.

“I knew it!” the boy exclaims. “Liam, Liam !!” Will runs away to tell Liam the good news. Harry and Louis burst out in laughter.

“I think we have his blessing.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry and watches his son run upstairs.

“I think we do.” Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ cheek.

 

 


End file.
